This invention generally pertains to heterocyclic carbon compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties and to their preparation and use. in particular, the invention is concerned with various heterocyclic derivatives characterized by Formula I, infra., which are inhibitors of blood platelet aggregation.
United States patents relating to the carboxylic acid and ester derivatives of the various heterocycles disclosed herein are as follows:
Imidazolidine compounds in Field of Search 514/398 and 5481308, 312, 314.
van der Burg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,114 discloses imidazolidine derivatives having anticholinergic and anticonvulsant properties of formula (1). ##STR1## Whootton, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,131 discloses hydantoins having bronchodilator activity of formula (2). ##STR2## Lautenschlager, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,550 discloses omega-(2-oxo-4-imidazoline-1-yl) alkanoic acids and esters having antithrombogenic and analgesic activity of formula (3). ##STR3## Mai, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,042 discloses a process for preparing 2-(1-hydroxyalkyl)-5,5-diphenyl hydantoin of the formual (4). ##STR4## Matsuno, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,493 discloses imidazolines having ultraviolet-absorbing properties of formula (5). ##STR5##